A drawback of the previous crimping cutting and pressing tools is that their manufacture is associated with considerable difficulties, because the individual tool parts have to work with the greatest precision for the workpieces to be really connected or formed as desired.
The object of the invention is to create such a tool which, by the most simple manufacture, enables the greatest precision to be achieved in use.
This is achieved according to the invention by two cover plates, each of which form an integrally enclosed frame and which are firmly connected to one another by an intermediately located, upper profile plate, and a lower profile plate which can be moved up and down by the lever drive and is guided between the two cover plates by a guide plate being superimposed on the profile plate, which guide plate extends into the frame, with the upper and lower profile plates, on the sides facing one another, forming or supporting tools which effect the crimping, cutting, pressing or the like.
The tool head is preferably formed in a sandwichtype construction from superimposed, flat frame parts and plates.
A further advantage, which considerably increases the application possibilities of the tool, is provided in that the tool head can be detached from the gripping levers and exchanged for other tool heads for other work possibilities.
It is of very special importance, however, that a positive lock which can be set to the respective final pressure required for the tools is engaged between the gripping levers, which positive lock prevents the tool from opening before this final pressure is reached. This ensure that each workpiece is formed at the required pressure and a reject through improper treatment is avoided. The positive lock is expediently formed from an adjustable ratchet, the pawl of which sits on a gripping lever and interacts with a toothed segment provided on the other gripping lever, with the pawl and toothed segment being mutually adjustable to control the opening time. After an operation has been started, the tool according to the invention cannot be opened again until the required final pressure is reached.